


Kingslayers Should Band Together

by HouxBelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Requested, Season 8, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, godwood, it gets steamy, multi view, mutli pov, sexy times ahead, the long night aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: “We need all the allies we can get, do we not?” she said and then Jon agreed.For all Jaime’s faults, he was a military man. He knew battle and he knew he could be valuable.“Besides” Sansa added in the end with a smirk to him. “Kingslayers should band together”-How Sansa Stark and Jaime Lannister pick up the pieces in the aftermath of the Long Night.





	Kingslayers Should Band Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Giannagrace29
> 
> "Jaimsa season 8 cannon compliant wedding night? Can you write that into exsistence? :)"
> 
> I hope I did it justice for you and I'm so excited to see the season 8 ep 2 tomorrow.

Standing by the godswood tree, he should feel as though he doesn’t belong, in his finest clothes and a Septon, simply waiting for her, but he can’t imagine himself anywhere else right now. Even in his nervous state.  
He doesn’t remember ever being this nervous.  
Well.  
The day he arrived in Winterfell, standing before the Dragon Queen, Sansa and Jon Snow had been the only other day he could remember feeling as anxious as he was now. 

The misguided Queen was ready to take his head off but Sansa had looked on him with such compassion in her eyes he...well he was humbled, to say the least.

“We need all the allies we can get, do we not?” she said and then Jon agreed.  
For all Jaime’s faults, he was a military man. He knew battle and he knew he could be valuable.

“Besides” Sansa added in the end with a smirk to him. “Kingslayers should band together”

After her words, you could hear a pin drop, but the smiles on the faces of the northerners and the look of shock on the Dragon Queen’s face was enough to make Jaime for once in his life love the title of Kingslayer.

Yet tonight he would be earning a new title.  
Husband.

It wasn’t one he’d ever pictured himself having or even wanting. That seemed to be his way, all the thing he’d never thought he’d do, he’d somehow done.  
Surviving the Long night had been one of them. That’s when he first kissed her, the night before the battle, he’d become part of her guard alongside Brienne. He’d guarded her, seen her kindness, her strength, heard her cry in the night and eventually held her as she did. Then the night before the battle, one he did not expect to survive, he found himself standing at her door knocking. 

When she’d ushered him in, it was as if they were pulled together, their lips fell onto one another almost of their own accord.  
She begged him to survive, to come back to her, to live for her. He swore it. An oath he was unsure if he could uphold but in the end, he did.

Now he stands at the godswood, just he and a Septon waiting for her. Thankfully she doesn’t make him wait too long.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

“Are you ready?” comes the voice of Arya.

Sansa takes a deep breath. “I am” 

“Still not sure why you want to do this but…” there is a pause in her sister’s words as her fingers dance over the ring Gendry had made her “I want you to be happy”

“He makes me very happy” Sansa said with a smile 

“Then let’s go get him” Arya said offering her arm to her sister. 

Arya was giving her away. Jon was in King’s Landing running things, picking up the pieces from the horrid war so he couldn’t attend. Sansa didn’t mind though. She appreciated the small gathering.

“Father would have been proud of you, as would have mother” Arya says as they walk arms linked in the courtyard making their way to the godswood. 

“They would have been proud of you too” Sansa said softly “Especially for marrying before me”

Arya smiled and rolled her eyes. 

“I’m glad you're here. My last wedding here was….” Sansa paused.

“Forgotten” Arya reminded her “ His house disappeared, his words disappeared and all memory of him disappeared.”

Sansa nodded at her sister's words. She then began replacing images in her mind of things that made her think of that night with this night. When she thought of her wedding she would think of nothing but this night.

When they finally made it to the godswood and Sansa saw Jaime standing there, in his finest at the base of the godswood tree she couldn’t help the intake of breath at the sight of him.  
Arya seemed to notice because a grin as wide as the sky grew on her face. Sansa blushed red.

As they walked down the aisle Sansa could see only Jaime. His green eyes looked bright under the torchlight and he smiled so widely, she couldn’t help but smile back at him.

Then Arya gave her to Jaime and the Septon said the words.

“I am hers and she is mine.”  
“I am his and he is mine”

There was no feast after, no party, no reception. They’d just had a war and such things were impractical in Sansa’s mind. She would not dine lavishly while her people ration their food. 

So instead they were pronounced man and wife, Jaime placing a soft sweet kiss on her lips and they exited the godswood back to their new chambers.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they’re far enough away from everyone, Jaime can’t help but kiss her, pressing her against a wall and kissing at her neck. 

“Sansa” he says in a low growl as he places wet kisses along her collarbone. “Gods you’re gorgeous”

He places his thigh between her legs and as he kisses along her collarbone she grinds down on his thigh. His good hand comes up to grasp her breast through her clothing, though the material is thick he can feel her nipple poking through it. His head moves from her neck to her breast and he laves at her nipple with his tongue over the soft material.

“Ah...Jaime” she says as her hands pull at his hair. She then drags him back up to her lips. 

He starts to undo the ties on the front of her dress but she stills his hands. 

“Jaime” she giggles. “Not out in the open”

“Let them see” he says and he can feel the familiar fear, the shame of not being seen together that always followed he and Cersei. He tries to shove it down.

“The northerners must see me as a proper lady” Sansa says then leans forward into his ear to whisper “And I don’t intend on being a proper lady with you tonight, husband.”

A growl bubbled from his throat. He pulls from her neck and looks at her hungrily, she’s biting her lip and looking up at him from her long eyelashes. No, nothing about what they will do tonight will be proper, he’ll see to that.

Taking her hand he pulls them from the wall and practically runs to their room, Sansa giggling the whole way there.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they’re inside and Jaime shuts the door, Sansa is unsure what to do next. 

She knows what she wants to do but what she should do is another thing entirely. She knows the mechanics of what they’re about to do, she can feel her own arousal and she knows her past experience is not what she can expect from Jaime but the uncertainty makes her pause.

It seems she’s not schooled her face enough to mask her uncertainty as Jaime moves toward her with a soft touch to her cheek.  
“We don’t have to do anything tonight or ever if you don’t want to”

“No” she says quickly “I want to very much...I just...I don’t know what to do”

Admitting her inexperience is not easy and causes a blush to creep on her face.

Yet he smiles “then let me lead, if we do anything your not comfortable with or if at any moment and I mean any moment, you’re not comfortable with what we are doing you tell me to stop and we will”

She nods.

He then runs his hand down her sleeves “May I undress you?” he has a knowing smile and she mirrors it and nods her agreement.

“Take your coat and boots off first, it will be more comfortable” he says to her and as she follows his instructions he does the same. 

Once they’re done shedding their layers, Jaime moves behind her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he moves to stand behind her he can feel she’s trembling. He’s not sure if it's in fear or arousal, probably a bit of both and he uses his left hand to pull her hair from her neck.

He wraps his golden hand around her torso and when she hisses as the cold metal he retracts it. The golden hand must come off, he knows this now but taking it off feels difficult.

“I want to be with just you” she says finally, leaning her back against his chest. “The real you”

He nods and then she pulls his hands to wrap around her. Together they remove his golden hand that is strapped to his arm and once the golden hand is off they let it fall to the floor.

Sansa then brings his stump to her lips and kisses the wrist. 

As he feels her soft lips on his skin he buries his head into her neck. It’s all he can do to keep from crying. He’s never felt like this before and he’s not sure what the feeling is. Acceptance perhaps? Unconditional love?

Then she starts to undo the laces in the front of her dress on her own. She looks back to him and smiles kindly as she pulls the last string, her dress falling to the floor leaving her naked.  
It’s then he sees what she’s doing. There are crisscross scars all over her skin, sections where the skin has been flayed and gods the sight breaks his heart. 

He begins kissing each scar he sees on her upper back. “You’re beautiful” he says after each kiss and soon he hears her sniffle.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
He’d been vulnerable with her so she intended to reciprocate, showing him her battle scars. She did not expect him to kiss each one. She has to keep from sobbing as he does so. The act is so kind and caring that she wonders if she ever even knew true gentleness before this.

The cruellest of touches and the harshest of grasps have been all she’s known. Yet Jaime’s soft kisses melt her unlike anything ever has.

Then his stumped arm comes around and grasps at her belly. His lips come to her ear “Let me make you feel good”

She nods and his good hand comes up and grasps at her bare breast. She finds herself arching into his touch and when he toys with her nipple the groan that comes from her lips is involuntary.  
His own lips are at her neck, kissing and sucking and nipping. As she moves against him she can feel his arousal through his trousers between her ass cheeks and the feeling makes her aroused even further.

“You have too many clothes on” she says as she presses her arse into his crotch. Her hand coming up to touch his head as he kisses her neck. The action arouses him, as proved when he bites her earlobe and growls low in his throat.

It seems that he agrees with her because before she knows it he’s pulled away from her and ripping his clothes off. She turns to face him, wanting to watch him undress, and she licks her lips when she sees his manhood for the first time.

He then turns her again, her back pressed to his chest and she can feel his erection between her arse cheeks now. She’s not sure what comes over her but she slides a bit, her knees bending slightly, causing his cock to slide between her cheeks.

“Fuck Sansa” he says and soon his arm goes under her knees and she’s being carried to the bed. 

As he lays her down, softly, he gets into the bed next to her. She thinks perhaps they should get under the furs, as it’s cold tonight. However, when Jaime’s body hovers over hers, heat radiating off him in waves she realizes they won’t need it tonight.

He kisses her again and she can feel his erection against her belly. Then he starts to make his way down her body with wet kisses.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa was gorgeously laid out on their bed. Their bed. She was his and he was hers. The belonging felt so wonderful. He was devoted to her entirely and intended to show her how much he was.

As he trailed little kisses down her body her reactions were so delicious. He started at her neck, peppering little wet kisses across her chest, then running his tongue over a pert nipple. His eyes glanced up to see the pleasure on her face as she chanted his name and its intoxicating.

She’s intoxicating. 

Then, reluctantly, he pulls from her breast to her stomach, pressing kisses to her hip bone and then the insides of her thighs being sure to kiss any place with a scar and tell her how lovely she is because she is so lovely.  
She’s squirming now under his touches and he can’t help the feline grin that spreads across his face as she whimpers.

“Jaime” she cries out “please” and he can’t help the soft chuckle that comes from his lips.

One slow lick along her slit is all he gives her at first and the shudder, followed by the moan he receives is reward enough. 

Then he dives in, his tongue running along her slit as he sucks on the apex of her sex.  
She all but screams his name and he never wants to hear his name said another way again.  
He continues his ministrations, his tongue diving inside her and when her hips buck he laughs.  
“So eager” he teases as he lifts his head from her.

However, when her hand comes to his head and presses his face down back to her dripping centre, it’s his turn to groan.  
Soon his fingers join his tongue, pressing inside her and gods, he can feel how tight and wet she is. He groans against her. In no time her walls are clenching and then her body relaxes.

Lifting his head from her centre he grins.  
“You taste so good” using his hand to wipe away her wetness from his lips, he murmurs “I could feast on you for hours.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa has never had a man’s mouth between her legs but she doesn’t think she wants anything else in her life as much as she wants this.  
She’s floating off the bed his tongue is sliding over her and his fingers fill her. She feels her legs spreading wider to give him better access. 

His hand and stump are on her arse cheeks now and when she dares look down at him it’s as if she is a meal that he is devouring. She can’t look away for a moment and finds herself become all the more aroused as she watches him. 

He moans against her clit and the vibrations shoot fire through her spine. Then he sucks on the apex of her sex and she screams.  
His fingers are back inside her in no time and she finds herself pushing down on them. She wants them deeper but they are buried to the knuckle inside her dripping centre.

It’s then he begins to suck and curl his fingers inside her.  
She didn’t think it could have gotten any better but it was very much so.

The sensations that shoot through her body are coursing through her blood. She’s on fire and a tightly strung bow all at once.  
A second finger slips in and she’s screaming his name as he curls both fingers inside her. 

The build-up is there, she can feel it. Higher….higher….higher….higher….then she screams his name, tumbling down into her pleasure, and she fists the furs so hard some of the hair comes out when she pulls her hands away. 

“You taste so good” he murmurs, wiping her arousal off his mouth. “I could feast on you for hours”  
The words are so wicked but Sansa loves hearing them from his lips. She hopes he’ll feast on her again like that tomorrow night and every other night.

As she’s coming down from her high he crawls back over her. A wave of love shoots through her body for the man and she calls for him.  
“Jaime”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looks so sated as he climbs back over her body. Yet she eagerly welcomes him, her arms coming up to touch his body once again. 

“Jaime” she sighs.

“I’m here little wolf” he says softly as he kisses her sweetly. 

“Jaime” she says again her hand coming up to cup his cheek. “I love you”

“I love you too” he says and he realizes it’s the first time they’ve said it to each other since that night he came to her chambers, kissing her for the first time. “I love you so much” he says again.

She smiles and pulls his face to hers in a soft kiss and then whispers hotly against his ear.  
“Fuck me, Jaime Lannister” and he groans out at her words as his cock jumps against her belly.

She then reaches down and aligns him with her entrance. Getting the hint, he does the rest. As he pushes in her she moans and gods she feels so good. He never wants to be out of her.  
He stills a moment, allowing her to adjust, then she starts to move under him and he follows.

Slowly at first, he’s sliding so easily in and out of her. He wants to take it slow, while he wants nothing more than to fuck her into the mattress till they’re both seeing stars he knows her past and tries to take it slow. 

That is until she says “Harder, Jaime, please” and he can’t refuse her.

Before long his hips are pounding into her, their bodies joined making delicious sounds and their moans mingling in the air.

“Yes, Sansa, yes, let me hear you. Let me hear you my little wolf” he says into her ear as he rocks into her.

“Jaime, oh Jaime...yes...ahhh, ah..fuck...yes” she moans and he doesn’t want to hear anything else but her voice for the rest of his life.

“Sansa I’m close” he says finally. 

“Don’t stop, Jaime, don’t stop” she moans. “Jaime….yes...yes”

She starts meeting his thrusts, as her legs are hooked around him, her heels digging into his lower back.

“Yes, Sansa, fuck me yes” He groans as his hips snap against hers more erratically now.

“Jaime, yes, Yes” 

Before long he’s cumming inside her, with what can only be described as a roar as he bites down on her neck. Bites down hard and soon she’s clenching him too.  
As they both come down from their highs, Jaime falls on the bed next to her but his arms pull her to his chest.  
He kisses her forehead and nose. Her hands come up and rest against his chest, she smiles when he kisses her.

“That was wonderful” Sansa said softly “I’d always heard it could be like that but I never thought….”

“Never thought what?” Jaime asked with a soft smile to her.

“I never thought it could be that pleasurable.” she said quietly.

Jaime then kissed her lips and teased his nose against hers. “There is so much more I can show you, so much more pleasure for you” he whispered against her lips. “If you’ll allow me”

“From this day to my last” she said reciting their vows.

“From this day to my last” he echoed.

He grabbed a large blanket from a chair next to the bed and draped it over them. Then he pulled her to his arms once more.

He kissed her softly and slowly, deciding that was his new favourite thing to do and then she nuzzled into his neck, their legs mingled with one another and they fell into a soft silence.  
Soon he heard her breathing steady and knew she was asleep.

Tomorrow he would be Lord of Winterfell and there would be new challenges to face, the whole of the North to rebuild and a war to recover from but those were problems for tomorrow. Problems he knew that Sansa and he would face together, she would no longer have to shoulder this weight alone. Tonight he would simply hold his wife and thank the gods they allowed him such a precious gift.


End file.
